leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Odyssey
''Odyssey redirects here, for the game mode, see Odyssey: Extraction.'' Odyssey is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in the vastness of the cosmos, each of the champions represent influential individuals of a vast galactic civilization. Lore The Universe Needs Heroes. From the heavily urbanized coreworlds to the outermost edge of the galaxy, adventure awaits! The great Demaxian Empire has laid claim to almost every inhabited system, ignoring the objections of the ancient Templar Order and the criminal Syndicate alike, in pursuit of the wondrous bounty of ora. This mysterious golden essence—drawn from the vast, majestic creatures that patrol the stars—is the lifeblood of all civilization, but also promises untold power to those who can wield it for themselves… Short Descriptions= ;Morning Star Crew * ** Adept at building and/or destroying (but mostly destroying) a variety of haphazard, highly unstable weaponry for the Morning Star crew, Jinx also serves as the ship's pilot. Her previous job as a mining explosives technician resulted in a lot of collateral damage, and a thoroughly justified dismissal. * ** Malphite was once the pit boss of a deep space mining operation, until Jinx cracked the asteroid in half and got them both fired. His enduring loyalty to someone who is very obviously a psychopath has landed him in all kinds of danger across the galaxy, but he honestly doesn't seem to mind. * ** Once member of the Templar Order, Sona was born with the ability to commune directly with ora, and the creatures from which it is harvested. More recently, she has sought out Yasuo, troubled captain of the Morning Star, and joined his ragtag crew—hoping to avert a disaster that could destroy the entire galaxy. * ** Yasuo never wanted to be a space pirate... until he was framed for his brother's murder, and had to flee his life of relative luxury. Now on the run from a dozen different military and paramilitary factions, he's putting together an eccentric crew to make a new life among the stars. ;Demaxian Empire * ** As an honored Ordinal of the Demaxian Empire, Kayn relentlessly hounds the crew of the Morning Star, hoping to recapture Sona and learn the secrets of the legendary Ora Gate. He bickers constantly with his sentient alien scythe, Rhaast, whose own motivations are far more dire than Kayn could ever realize... ;Unaffiliated * ** A disgraced engineer best known for rapid advances in ora mining technology, Ziggs lost everything when a young technician and her hulking manager “accidentally” rigged one of his devices to explode ahead of schedule. Bitter and manic, he now travels between ora hotspots in a mad gamble to regain his former prestige. |-| Yasuo= Yasuo, the Morning Star Captain Biography Yasuo was born into a life of luxury among the superstructures and gleaming lights of the largest metropolis in the coreworlds. Handsome, talented, and wanting for literally nothing, he loaned out his services as a premier bodyguard of celebrities and imperial dignitaries, spending his nights in a drunken haze as he aimlessly wandered from high-end nightclub to high-end nightclub. He probably would have lived his entire life without a care in the world… had he not been framed for his brother’s gruesome murder. As dozens of Demaxian enforcers and rogue agents closed in on his location, Yasuo picked up a couple of down-and-out lunatics at a local bar, hijacked a ship, and ran. He’s been running ever since. Not bad for a man whose only real problem used to be putting on pants for the day. Yasuo barely qualifies as a captain, much less a capable human being receptive to the needs of others. But he fights well, and unbeknownst to anyone but Sona, holds the key to avenging his brother, opening the legendary Ora Gate, and saving the universe from destruction. Maybe it’s not the destiny he deserves, but it’s one that, sooner or later, he’ll have to come to terms with. Song And Space Lizard Yasuo’s blade is called Song, and not for any particular reason. Yasuo thought it sounded cool, so that’s what he went with. It’s not even an heirloom or anything. He bought it at the store. However, the needs of rich and famous celebrities demand a certain degree of flashiness that a regular old laser-sword just can’t muster—and now the blade is so heavily augmented with ora that it barely resembles its original model. Capable of creating pure energy barriers and bolts of plasma, Song is a powerful weapon even in unskilled hands. And Yasuo is exceptionally skilled. Perched on his shoulder, meanwhile, is Space Lizard. The crew of the Morning Star hasn’t given it a proper name, and probably never will, since it’s just some exotic species of reptile stolen from a maximum-security nature reserve, to be flipped for a tidy profit. But it can blow bubbles, and Yasuo secretly loves that. |-| Jinx= Jinx, the Morning Star Pilot Biography Adept at building and/or destroying (but mostly destroying) an array of haphazard, highly unstable weapons for the Morning Star crew, Jinx pilots the ship into an endless barrage of extremely dangerous misadventures. It is unclear why Yasuo hired her, beyond rumors of a 48-hour long bender in the formerly un-destroyed spinward quadrant of the Ludum Nebula. The two have been staunch allies ever since. Consistently excitable and deeply unstable, Jinx counts among her former employers a series of asteroid miners and military gear manufacturers, most of whom present severe symptoms of post-traumatic stress disorder whenever her name is mentioned. She enjoys crash landing on hostile worlds for fun, “accidentally” obliterating moons with the Morning Star’s main cannon, and definitely not being obsessed with Ordinal Kayn, a man who is actively attempting to kill the whole crew. She considers Malphite her best friend in the universe… mostly because she got him fired, but also because he can punch things really, really hard. Jinx's Arsenal Jinx carries enough weapons at any given time to lay siege to a small-to-medium Demaxian battle fortress. Of note are Fishbones, a rocket launcher who seems genuinely concerned for its owner’s wellbeing; Pow-Pow, a minigun who revels in death and destruction; Zappy, a bio-organic lightning projector so poorly constructed that it could explode at any moment; the Flame Chompers, which are curiously sculpted in the likeness of Malphite’s head; and the Super Mega Death Comet, an interstellar portal lifted from one of Jinx’s old mining jobs, bringing mineral-rich planetoids right to an opponent’s face. Boom! Of course, none of them can actually talk, or present personalities. They are inanimate. Weapons are inanimate. |-| Ziggs= Ziggs, the Disgraced Entrepreneur Biography A disgraced engineer previously known for revolutionary advances in ora mining, Ziggs lost everything when a young recruit and her hulking manager “accidentally” rigged one of his devices to explode, vaporizing half— Look, you weren’t there, okay? Enough with the attitude. Just let me tell you all about Ziggs for a second. It won’t take long, he’s pretty short. He made a fortune in his younger years, as one of the foremost experts on ora extraction, refinement, and weapon modding—so much that it all immediately went to his head, as fame tends to do. Developing even more efficient methods of extraction as he bounced between contracts, Ziggs was on the cusp of a major breakthrough before his world came tumbling down. Or rather, his moon did. Basically, the planetoid he was working on exploded in a fiery blast that vaporized hundreds of trillions of credits worth of crystallized ora. The diminutive engineer was instantly blamed, his credits and assets were seized, and he vanished in a barely-spaceworthy mining vessel with nothing but the bombs on his back and a chip on his shoulder. He hasn’t been seen in any respectable planetary system since. Bitter and manic, he now slings between ora hotspots out on the galactic edge, in a mad gamble to regain his former prestige… hoping against hope that he never, ever, under any circumstances, encounters the recruit and her manager again. Heh. Patented Explosive Compounds Harnessing the sometimes highly volatile nature of ora, Zigg’s uniquely blended explosives deliver a massively destructive but focused payload to any target, making them perfect for mining operations. The advancement was a corporate miracle at the time, but copycat Syndicate weaponeers soon emerged with cheaper, less dangerous alternatives that Ziggs didn’t approve of. Never one to be outdone by a rival, he’s jury-rigged even more unstable modifications to the original devices in the hopes that he’ll “show them all, hee hee hee…” sic Dozens of viscous, highly toxic chemical compounds harvested from creatures and locales across the galaxy swirl dangerously inside any Ziggs-developed explosive, and even the slightest tap could set the whole cluster off at once. He seems basically fine with this, and the gigantic demolition charge strapped to his back also serves as a warning to any roving space pirates trying to muscle in on his action. You blow up Ziggs, Ziggs blows up you. Fair trade. |-| Sona= Sona, the Templar in Hiding Biography One of the mysterious Templars, Sona has a curious affinity with ora—the divine, golden lifeblood of all civilization. She was the most gifted child born to her order in a generation, with the rare ability to commune directly with the ora-producing megafauna that drift peacefully through the cold depths of space. Warned by them in strange, apocalyptic visions, Sona traveled with two other Templars and their followers to the edgeworld of Ionan. An ageless creature not of this universe waited there for the day it could free itself, and begin its dark work… Unfortunately, they were pursued by slingtroopers from the Demaxian Empire, and Sona only survived the ensuing firefight by hiding among her disheveled militia fighters as they were taken prisoner. Ordinal Shieda Kayn, clearly under the influence of the insidious creature Rhaast, ordered them to be taken to the Locus Armada for questioning. Sona was able to escape his clutches, but at great cost—the man who helped her escape, Yone, was murdered by Kayn himself. With nowhere else to turn, she sought out Yone’s troubled younger brother Yasuo, and joined his ragtag crew aboard the Morning Star, hoping to avert the as-yet unknown disaster that will apparently destroy all of creation. After watching Jinx’s recruitment video, she’s still at least, like, 85% sure that saving the universe is actually the right decision. The Ora Sona is able to commune with ora and, in so doing, use it as a weapon, shield, and personal confidant. It tells her secrets (probably), gossips about all the latest Templar drama (possibly), and sometimes the two of them cut giant robots in half with liquid, golden energy. More importantly, Sona does not utilize ora the same way most sentient beings do. She doesn’t have to implant herselt with augments or undergo expensive body modifications with potentially hazardous technology—she just asks her little, shiny ball for favors, and it performs them. It’s a miracle of modern… well, not science. Something like science, but better. |-| Malphite= Malphite, the Morning Star Engineer Biography Malphite was once the pit boss of a deep space mining operation, until Jinx cracked the asteroid in half and got them both fired. He always dreamed of going into internal medicine, in one of the universe’s premier healthcare facilities. But with medical school prohibitively expensive, Malphite turned to mining work, banking half of every paycheck to help pave the way for his dream to become reality… until Jinx was assigned to his team. For whatever reason, the two developed a deep friendship, even though all of his money went into repairing the equipment that she kept destroying. Having landed on the Morning Star as a matter of proximity (wherever Jinx goes, Malphite follows) he has developed something of an inability to control his emotional outbursts. He talks slowly, walks slowly, and only ever seems to perk up for a fight, a crime, or a crime that involves fighting. His incredible loyalty to someone-who-is-very-obviously-a-psychopath has landed him in countless running battles across the galaxy, but he doesn’t seem to mind. His alien biology has granted him a rock-hard carapace and big punchy fists, and you can go far in life with big punchy fists. Also Malphite Malphite can withstand a tremendous amount of damage, regrowing armored plates on both his skin and the VERY stylish technological cowl he wears. Former opponents will describe him as “really very dumb” and “incredibly hard to kill”, in that order, but most fail to realize the real danger Malphite poses. Surrounded by a ragtag team of idiots, robbed of his life’s original purpose, and entirely responsible for his own predicament, he will gladly throw his sizeable mass into anyone or anything that so much as glances at him wrong. And once Malphite gets going, there is nothing in this universe that can stop him. |-| Kayn= Kayn, the High Ordinal of The Demaxian Empire Biography A supremely confident military tactician in the Locus Armada, Shieda Kayn has ascended to become one of the Ordinals of the Demaxian Empire, carrying out the will of Emperor Jarvan IV himself. Kayn has become obsessed with harnessing as much raw ora as he can within his body, even though such things are forbidden—following the silent whispers of a strange, esoteric power, he believes this process will turn him into an invincible, immortal being. He is wrong. Even so, Kayn has learned that he needs Sona, one of the few individuals in the galaxy who can guide him toward fully unlocking his latent powers through the mythical, poorly understood artifact known as the Ora Gate. Though he was once fiercely loyal to his emperor, Kayn has become obsessed with his personal hunt for the Morning Star, and will not hesitate to kill any who cross his path. He is charismatic, charming, nonchalant—a well-spoken man who appreciates the grandeur and spectacle of his own violence—and someone who enjoys the thought of being the greatest threat the universe has ever known. Little does he know, the actual greatest threat the universe has ever known is resting comfortably in his left hand. Rhaast Presenting himself as the ‘voice’ of the ubiquitous organic fuel known as ora, Rhaast is a bloodthirsty monstrosity sealed inside an ancient, alien scythe. Unlike Kayn, he does not particularly care about spectacle or showmanship—he mainly just likes to kill things. In this way, the two share an uneasy alliance, with Kayn wanting to harvest as much ora as possible, and Rhaast wanting to snuff out as much life from the universe as he can. Understandably, the two bicker often. Bound for untold eons in various planetary backwaters, Rhaast has had plenty of time to consider his own masters’ true plans for the universe, beyond all the indiscriminate murder, and he doesn't mind holding off on them for now... or at least, for a little while longer. After all, you’ve got to treat yourself from time to time. History The Lure Welcome Aboard Trivia General= * This skin theme was heavily inspired by and . ** Dan Abnett who wrote The Lure also wrote for Marvel. * Ora is fuel for billions of civilizations. It can be harvested from peaceful space whales who don't fight back. ** The legendary Ora Gate is said to grant untold power to whoever can control it. Cool. ** An ancient civilization once opened the Ora Gate. They're all dead now, so it probably went well. ** Ora augmentation is an extremely common practice. Almost... too common. * The Demaxian Empire's homeworld was destroyed long ago. Now they're a bunch of jerks. ** Kayn is an Ordinal, one of the highest ranking military leaders in the intergalactic Demaxian Empire. ** Kayn's body is filled with Ora, harvested from the many people and things he has killed. It's gross. *** obtained a scythe which entity originally came from the Event Horizon Universe. **** Dark Star Rhaast is bent on destroying the Odyssey Universe. * The word Morning Star was coined by whoever owned the ship before Yasuo did. He stole it. He's a stealer. ** lived a life of luxury until the murder of his older brother. Now he lives a life of *relative* luxury. *** Yasuo's shoulder lizard was stolen from a maximum-security nature preserve. For reasons. ** has heavily modified the Morning Star with offensive weapons. It is unclear what half of them do. *** Jinx is incapable of holding a real job. 'Adventure Pilot' is not a real job. ** was the pit boss of a massive Ora mining station before joining the Morning Star. ** is a member of the Templars, a secretive organization of MOON WIZARDS. * is a manic, bitter engineer obsessed with reliving his glory days. Also, very huggable. |-| Skins= Jinx OdysseySkin.jpg|Odyssey Jinx Kayn OdysseySkin.jpg|Odyssey Kayn Malphite OdysseySkin.jpg|Odyssey Malphite Sona OdysseySkin.jpg|Odyssey Sona Yasuo OdysseySkin.jpg|Odyssey Yasuo Ziggs OdysseySkin.jpg|Odyssey Ziggs Media Music= ;Related Music Odyssey Extraction Champion Select Music| Crash Site Map Music| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos BROADCAST TEST (Teaser)| Extraction Odyssey Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Odyssey 2018 Promo 01.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo 1 Odyssey 2018 Promo 02.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo 2 Odyssey 2018 Promo 03.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo 3 Odyssey 2018 Promo 04.jpg|Odyssey 2018 Promo 4 Odyssey 2018 Merch.png|Odyssey 2018 Merch Odyssey Morning Star.png|Morning Star Spaceship Odyssey The Lure.jpg|The Lure Promo Odyssey Welcome Aboard.jpg|Welcome Aboard Promo Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 01.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 02.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 2 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 03.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 3 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 04.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 4 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 05.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 5 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 06.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 6 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 07.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 08.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 09.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 23.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 24.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 25.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 10.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 11.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 12.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 15 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 13.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 16 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 14.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 26.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Suke 'hugehugesword' Su) Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 15.png|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 19 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 16.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 20 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 17.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 21 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 18.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 22 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 19.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 23 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 20.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 24 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 21.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 25 Odyssey Welcome Aboard concept 22.jpg|Odyssey: Welcome Aboard Concept 26 Kayn Odyssey Dance promo.gif|Odyssey Kayn Dance Promo Odyssey Arcraptor Skitterbeak concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Arcraptor and Skitterbeak Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey Arcraptor Skitterbeak concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Arcraptor and Skitterbeak Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey Arcraptor Skitterbeak concept 03.jpg|Odyssey Arcraptor and Skitterbeak Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey Ora Bot concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Ora Bot Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Adam Hensel) Odyssey Ora Bot concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Ora Bot Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Adam Hensel) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 02.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Rhinodon concept 03.jpg|Odyssey Rhinodon Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Servando Lupini and Ayhan Aydogan) Odyssey Shimmerstryker concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Shimmerstryker Concept (by Riot Artist Servando Lupini) Odyssey Minion concept 01.jpg|Odyssey Minion Concept (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Odyssey Icon concept 01.jpg|Oydssey Icon Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) Odyssey Icon concept 02.jpg|Oydssey Icon Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Steve Zheng) |-|Summoner Icons= Odyssey Jinx profileicon.png|Odyssey Jinx Odyssey Yasuo profileicon.png|Odyssey Yasuo Odyssey Sona profileicon.png|Odyssey Sona Odyssey Malphite profileicon.png|Odyssey Malphite Odyssey Ziggs profileicon.png|Odyssey Ziggs Odyssey Kayn profileicon.png|Odyssey Kayn Kayn Ascended profileicon.png|Kayn Ascended Rhaast Unbound profileicon.png|Rhaast Unbound Odyssey Recruit profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran profileicon.png|Odyssey Veteran Odyssey Recruiter Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruiter Badge Odyssey Recruit Badge profileicon.png|Odyssey Recruit Badge Ora profileicon.png|Ora Lifebead profileicon.png|Lifebead Focusbead profileicon.png|Focusbead Odyssey Zenith profileicon.png|Odyssey Zenith Space Lizard profileicon.png|Space Lizard |-|Ward Skins= Space Lizard Ward.png|Space Lizard Ward Gold Space Lizard Ward.png|Gold Space Lizard Ward |-|Emotes= So Cool Emote.png|So Cool But Why? Emote.png| Surprise Emote.png|Surprise Oh! Emote.png|Oh! Blep Emote.png|Blep Odyssey Recruit Emote.png|Odyssey Recruit Odyssey Veteran Emote.png|Odyssey Veteran See also * Odyssey: Extraction * Crash Site * Event Horizon de:Odyssee pl:Odyseja Category:Alternate Universe Category:Odyssey Category:Jinx Category:Kayn Category:Malphite Category:Sona Category:Yasuo Category:Ziggs Category:Rhaast